


Legal Claim

by Anonymous



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alpha Kara Danvers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Drug-Induced Sex, F/F, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Omega Lena Luthor, Unrealistic Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-06 10:14:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11598504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Lex Luthor has been arrested. Now legally, his omega sister must be claimed again. The government contacts Kara, the strongest Kryptonian Alpha.«this fic is the literal embodiment of the idea that it's women who get fucked over the most when men mess up.» -Hs anon





	1. Chapter 1

“Here she is.”

Kara takes a step closer to the window. On the other side of it there's a bare room with a woman in it. She's entirely naked but for a black collar and Kara takes her in. Healthy, despite her surroundings. Her thinness is natural, not induced. Her hair is still shinny and her skin smooth. She can't help but notice the rest of her attributes. It is a beautiful human.

“She's nowhere near close to her heat.” She frowns and gives the agent with her a look.

To his credit he barely reacts. “Well, it will be induced if you accept our proposition. How did you know? Super nose too?”

“Yep.”

“Well, anyway, we would like to entrust her to you.”

Kara scowls. “Is there really no other choice? Wouldn't this be a danger to me and my cousin instead?”

The agent shakes his head. “It's fairly evident Lex forced her to support his cause. Now that he's in prison, in theory, separation and hormone treatment would dissolve his claim. But well...” They both nodded grimly. It was Lex Luthor they were talking about. “Besides,” He coughs uncomfortably. “As an omega that technically committed a crime, the law requires her to be claimed.”

Kara has made her feelings known on the topic of human omega laws before. Human society. So primitive in some ways. In Krypton, before the Matrix there were laws that made alphas and omegas equals, not like Earth. Maybe because omegas are a minority here. Also, humans have betas.

Krypton only had alphas and omegas, alphas protected and provided for the family, omegas educated and took care of the family. But with robotics and a focus on knowledge, omegas could do the same as alphas.

On Earth, alphas lead and protect. They have alpha ruts that Kryptonians don't. Betas are like neutered alphas, they defer to alphas and switch roles person to person. And omegas, the minority, fall in line. Human omegas don't carry just one child, they carry several at the same time, normally called 'litters' of 'pups'. There are more alphas than omegas, and as much betas as alphas. Because of that and the alpha ability to command omegas, omegas aren't protected by the law unless they are claimed. Children omega are claimed by family. Lex had a claim over his sister. Now...

“And her closest alpha relative is Lillian Luthor. An alpha who's anti-alien like Lex.”

“We can't risk that she would have connections to dangerous groups. And if you are the one to claim her, there would be nearly no risk.”

“No. But there are other risks. I'm much stronger than a human alpha. She won't be able to fight my commands. And I'm also more fertile.”

“That's not bad from the government's view point.” The agent smirks. “And do you really not want pups? To have more Kryptonians?”

And being honest, that's where they have Kara. Maybe her parents would be ashamed of Kara breaking Kryptonian values; maybe they would say it's okay to continue her race. It doesn't look like Kal is stepping up there, he's like a human beta.

Kara bites her lip. “Can I talk to her before?”

The agent winces. “Orders are you can only be in the same room when she's in heat.”

Kara scoffs. “Okay. Looks like everybody's best choice. I will claim her.” She stares back at the woman in the cell. Lena, formerly Luthor, soon to be her omega.


	2. Chapter 2

The agent checks his watch. “Eight hours. She should be ready for you now.”

Kara almost rolls her eyes. “I know. I can smell her. And hear her.” And from what she could sense, induced heats are much worse than normal heats, and those aren't pieces of cake in the first place. “How long will it last?”

“Twelve to eighteen hours. About half a regular cycle peak.” He looks her up and down. “Sure you need all that water?”

Kara hauls up the gallon she's carrying with her cockily. “She'll need it. I have more endurance than any human.”

“Lucky.” He whispers and clicks around some buttons to open the doors for her. “There. Full privacy like you requested, but they'll want to examine her later.”

Kara nods and goes in. She pauses at the entrance. The cell is saturated with omega pheromones.

Eight hours ago, a medical team had entered, restrained and injected her with heat inducers. Kara can see the needle marks on her arms. Now she is in full-blow heat fever, has fallen from the block-bed and is masturbating furiously. She whimpers, both hands working fingers inside her vagina, but without a cock she's going nowhere. There's a small puddle already. Kara puts down the water and approaches. Her own alpha pheromones, even more powerful like they are, take a bit to get the omega's attention. When they do, her head snaps to Kara.

She has green eyes, barely seen with the pupils so dilated. Her long black hair is plastered to her sweaty, fevered skin. The heat has made her breasts swell a little and her rosy nipples stand up. She has spread her legs, and her pussy, and lifted her butt off the floor, presenting them to Kara. They're beautiful: a nice, cushioned ass, and a twitching, swollen pussy begging for anything to fill it. She's beautiful.

But Kara wants to talk and Lena is looking through her, not at her. She ignores the hardening of her own dick and projects her alpha voice. “ **Stop.** ” The omega stills, shaking. “Get up, come here and **sit.** ” Kara orders and points to the block. She doesn't want the omega to touch her and lose control yet.

The omega obeys but it's not easy for her with her shaking legs. She whines at Kara, begging for help getting up. Kara doesn't fall for the trick and keeps her face like stone.

When Lena sits, she starts. “Do you know who you are?”

The omega answers, breath heavy. “Y-yeah. Lena. Lena L-luthor.”

Kara shakes her head. “Not anymore. Lex Luthor has been condemned. His claim is void. The government owns you for now.”

“Oh.”

Kara is expecting the news to shake her but Lena just stares blankly at her. She frowns, then notices Lena is actually looking down at her dick. It's the other thing she has like stone. Besides her muscles. She has been smelling the omega for a long time and her body reminds her that she actually likes the smell of an omega's heat. And Lena smells even better than other omegas. Normally, Kara's pheromone-blocker bracelet would neutralize hers and not allow her to super-sense human pheromones, but she took it off with her glasses like usual. Because of that, her cock is straining against her bodysuit.

And Lena is sliding off the bed in her direction.


	3. Chapter 3

It is tempting. It is very tempting to let the omega touch her and just get down to business. But Kara promised herself she would at least try, no matter how futile. So Kara super-speeds out of the omega's range, grabs the water, and splashes her.

That works and stuns the naked woman. She gasps and crosses her arms over her chest.

Now, Kara is very careful not to touch her or use her alpha voice. “Lena. Look at me.” She does. “I will be claiming you. By human law you will be mine. Do you understand what it means? Do you understand me.”

“Claim me. Y-yes. Please.” She whines. Lena's eyes are not focused. “Please. I-I want.” Her hands stopped clutching her chest and are squeezing and playing with her own breasts.

Kara sighs. It's not worth asking if Lena wants anything. The omega is too far gone in her heat. She only wants a cock in her pussy. It is impressive she can still concentrate to speak. Does she realize what and who Kara is?

So, time to get down to business.

She takes a step closer to Lena and grabs her carefully by the neck and pushes a little. Kara's taller, so the omega has to bend her neck back and be on her tiptoes. She looks down at green eyes. “Yes. I will claim you. **You will be m** **ine.** ”

Lena whines pathetically. Her pussy gushes juices down her legs. It's so ready for Kara's cock it isn't even funny. Her hands paw at Kara's suit-covered member and Kara growls in warning.

“ **Don't.** ” She has a hand on Lena's in a flash. “I didn't say you could do that.” She brings them to her chest and her symbol. But Lena doesn't recognize it. She just traces sexy patterns on it, trying to find Kara's nipples.

Kara stops to think a little how she wants to continue. Her thumb is doing circles on the omega's vulnerable throat and she keeps swallowing. Kara kinda wants to just turn Lena around, bend her over the bed and just take her. She's pretty sure Lena wants that too but Lena is not thinking straight or in any well-defined curve. She thinks she wants to hear Lena beg. Lena was a Luthor. It's actually very pleasant to see her all desperate in heat like this. But it would be even better to have Lena beg for Kryptonian dick. If Lena can still speak that well.


	4. Chapter 4

Kara steps even closer and their bodies are touching all over, breasts rubbing each other. Lena is panting, anticipating as she leans down.

Kara's hand goes from her neck to her hair but she keeps the omega's neck exposed. She starts licking at Lena's upper neck and around her ear, and her other hand goes in between her breasts and down, over her soft belly. She can imagine it swollen and round, with her cum or with her babies. She presses her open teeth down just under the omega's jaw, not biting. Lena's little whispered yesses turn into a long shaking moan. She tries to grasp Kara suit but can grab the tight material.

Kara chuckles, nibbles that spot again. Her hand continues south, pulls softly at the start of dark pubic hair and reaches the completely soaked place between her legs. Lena parts them by instinct. Kara slips two fingers in between her labia, but not inside just yet. The omega tries to grind down but she's still on her tiptoes, held by her hair. She sobs.

Kara massages the ultra-sensitive flesh. “I''ve barely touched you and you're already **dripping for me**.” Lena moans brokenly.

The alpha inserts her fingers easily. They're almost sucked into the omega's pussy, clenching around them. But they're not big, long and wide enough, and an omega in heat needs more. She circles her fingers around, feeling it up and retracts with a low rumble and a smile. Lena bucks her hips, trying to get the alpha's fingers back but she can't. She starts pulling harder, ignores the pain on her head. Kara clicks her teeth at her, giving a low order for stopping. To soothe, Kara kisses her cheek and hums against it. Her arm goes around Lena's waist, supporting, her wet hand on her ass. The omega's arms go tight around her neck.

They kiss and it's sloppy. Lena is too eager but Kara is controlled. She nibbles on the human's lips and uses her super breath to kiss longer and slower and makes the omega follow her pace.

She whispers in her ear, her hand migrating to the omega's soaked center from behind. “Did you know human vaginas have different shapes? Human omegas with a pussy are more likely to have one better shaped for taking cocks from behind...” She enters Lena easily. “Like yours.”

“Oooh.” Lena moans. She drops her head on Kara's shoulder.

It's not very comfortable for Kara. She says so. “I'm going to take you properly like an alpha. Wouldn't you like that?”

“Yes. Yes so. So much. Alpha please.”

“Hm…. Not yet.”

She pushes Lena back. In a flash she's naked and she lays Lena down on the block-bed, leaving her legs dangling. The omega wraps them around her waist and tries to pull her closer but she's not strong enough. Kara has moved her hands and continues fingering her, her other hand on her chest keeping her down and playing with her breasts.

The omega can only stand a little time before she cries out. The alpha is so close and the heat is unbearable. “I-I neeeed...”

“This?” Kara grinds the underside of her cock on the omega's pussy lips. “Wouldn't fit.” She lies, teasing. An omega in heat can stretch and take almost anything.

“No! It will, it will, please, I need it, please I'll make it fit! Please, please give. Please.” Lena begs.

Kara wants to really start too. Her cock is hard and ready against her lower belly. “Please what?”

Lena breaks. “Fuck me! Please fuck me. Fuck, fill claim mark breed just fuck please please please!”

She bucks against the super-strength keeping her down, tries to get her hips just closer to Kara's member. The alpha growls at the pleading words. She imagines it and wants very hard to make it reality. She will claim Lena. Mark her and fill and even maybe breed her, yes. But not too fast. She has control. Human are weak like that. Kryptonians do not lose their control. Kara shakes her head. She's thinking too much like a human again.

She grabs her cock and aligns it to Lena's entrance and pushes in slowly. The omega keens as her head touches her center. It's so hot it could be a Kryptonian pussy. Kara shakes. It's hard but she continues slowly. She wants to just thrust in. Lena's warm and wet and very tight. It's like it's milking her cock, clenching and squeezing her cock and it feels so good. Going inch by inch makes it so much better, makes the anticipation pleasurable because she can't wait to be all the way in, to knot her and feel it all. And under her hand Lena is struggling, trying to grind down.

Kara's cock isn't quite all the way in when she hits the omega's cervix. They both gasp. The alpha breathes hard. She feels so close, she can almost come just from being in so tight it is. “ **Nice. Cunt.** ” Her hand goes from Lena's hip to just over her center. She presses down and can almost feel herself on her cock and vice versa. “ **Mine.** ”

The omega is on the edge too. Only a little more. A final push past her soft cervix and the alpha's knot would be inside. Then it would swell and tie them and fill her to the brim. A pleading sound comes from her throat.

“Not yet. **Not yet.** ” The alpha growls and pulls back. She grabs the omega by the hips and thrusts shallowly. She starts a slow rhythm, thrusts going from shallow to deep but never full. Her hands control the pace. The cell fills with the sound of them fucking. Wet squishes and pants, Kara's low groans and Lena's high-pitched moans at every thrust.

Finally Lena's pussy is contracting so hard it would be painful for a human and Kara thrusts two times full and fast. Lena arches off the bed crying, shaking, Kara's whole body tightens, fingers bruising skin, and they come together. Cum dribbles out of the omega's pussy as their breaths even out.


	5. Chapter 5

Pulling out of Lena feels like torture. Kara can see her cum leaking and is suddenly annoyed. She wants it to stay in. She wants her cum in Lena, her babies in Lena.

She shakes herself and goes back to get the water. They need it. She drinks some and turns. She finds Lena covering her pussy, keeping her seed in, keening lowly, starting to masturbate. Her cock immediately jumps to attention. She ignores it with difficulty and presents the exhausted omega with water. She has to tip her head up and help her drink. There are no cups or glasses in the cell. It makes her alpha preen. She wants this. Wants this omega. Wants to take care of her and spoil her. Bring her food and comfort and cuddles. And not just when she's pregnant. She wants to fall in love and be loved.

It's a moot point, kinda. Lena's not leaving this cell without her mark. It is not a possibility.

She shakes it off and puts down the container. She brushes the omega's sweaty hair out of her face. Palms her neck. It begs for her mark. She presses down enough to assert dominance and the omega's pheromones increase. “I will knot you.” She reassures. Then she leave and the omega keens brokenly. “ **Come here.** ”

Lena slides off the bed. She can't really support herself on her legs. She's in a kneeling-like position in the floor, panting and Kara wants to order to come and suck her cock. She wants to fuck her mouth and have her omega gag on her dick. She wants Lena to worship her and whoa, she's really letting the heat get to her isn't she? The situation is already unfair, she doesn't want to cross that many lines.

“ **Here.** ” She insists instead. “ **Present.** ”

The omega crawls on all fours towards her. When she's a foot or two away, she turns and lifts herself on her feet, keeping her hands on the ground. It presents her backside to Kara, and she arches her back. It makes her butt cheeks part and the alpha can see her pussy and it's dripping down with arousal and her cum. It slides down her legs. Presenting is the most humiliating thing an alpha can order an omega to do, unless they're in heat. Like Lena. Her red face looks almost proud, if it wasn't so desperate.

Kara steps up, holding her hard cock with one hand. The other hand grasps Lena's ass. It almost like a ceremony. Lena is panting and shivering beneath her palm. She won't be able to hold herself up for much longer. The alpha lines up, the tip of her member against the omega's hot folds and lets her hand join the other on her ass. In one forceful motion, she buries herself inside Lena's velvety heat.

Lena goes rigid but her legs lose force and she falls down to her knees. Kara follows her, draping herself all over her back. The omega is small under her, skin burning and sweet-smelling. Kara can't help but to rock her hips. They establish without even noticing. Well, Lena doesn't. Kara is all too aware of her teeth against her nape, kissing and nibbling. She has to hold herself back, she thinks, or she'll hurt the omega but it's not easy. She needs more to be satisfied.

“Harder.” A panting whisper comes from beneath her. “Harder.”

Kara startles, but the omega repeats herself. She manages to catch a glimpse of her eyes. Lena has noticed her problem and a flame of affection erupts in Kara's chest. She howls against her skin, teeth drawing red lines, and accelerates. She ruts against Lena, filling her to the brim. It's fast and it's deep and if Kara didn't have super-endurance, she'd be popping her knot already. But she has, so it's a torture for the omega underneath her. Lena needs the knot. She needs more pressure, more inside. She's panting, drooling even, her insides melting from the pleasure.

Finally she comes, and this time Kara isn't careful. She thrusts faster. Her teeth have grabbed the omega's skin and won't let go. She pushes past the omega's barrier, her knot popping in and lodges herself deep inside. Lena comes again at the feeling of Kara's seed filling her and stretching her belly, of the teeth marking her neck. She's Kara's. She belongs to her, she will carry her children and it's the best feeling ever.

The omega collapses, taking Kara down with her. The alpha nuzzles her, letting her alpha voice grunt reassurances and promises to **her omega**. She loves the feeling of being knotted together. Their hips are still moving, slowly, and the omega's heat will return. She purrs. Her hands trace Lena's swollen belly. She imagines it's not her cum, but the gentle swell of an omega's first stages of pregnancy. The omega practically thrills.

“ **I know. Later.** Later.”


	6. Chapter 6

The drugged heat disappears quickly, like it came. Kara knows because her omega's temperature drops and she shivers from cold. They are knotted together again, but Kara curls closer. Her body heat can keep her from getting sick from the drug whiplash.

Kara waits. It isn't just the cold that makes Lena shiver.

“You know that isn't really conforting.” Lena's voice cracks, hoarse from the sex and not enough water, but it still is sarcastic and bitter.

Kara thinks it still sounds defeated. “I know.”

It takes a while before the omega speaks again. “I hate you. A bit. I really hate our laws. I really hate Lex. I hate everything.” Quietly. “I can forgive you a bit.”

“You don't have to forgive me.”

Kara is quick but Lena answers just as fast. “I'll forgive you because I don't want to hate you forever. I want to be something closer to happy one day. That is my choice.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well this was messed up
> 
> no sequels


End file.
